Episode 8346 (24th December 2018)
.'' Plot Rodney apologises to Eric. Eric gives Bob the bill for his room at The Grange. Jacob is cold towards Maya. Bob prepares to ask Rodney to borrow money but he is interrupted by the arrival of Brenda and the twins. Everyone keeps mistaking Bob's elf costume for a leprechaun. Bernice and Nicola row in the cafe and Bernice refuses to call a truce. Marlon has prepared the buffet for the wedding. Jessie tells Marlon to go have a stag do with Sam. Lydia gives Sam some money to enjoy a night out with Marlon. Bob doesn't get along with the Santa. He considers stealing one of the presents but doesn't go through with it. Charity angrily tells the brewery to hurry up, and is confused with Marlon's overly cheerful behaviour. Gabby is confused when Jacob avoids her. Jessie's family keeps letting her down over the wedding. Belle arrives home and informs the Dingles that Zak and Lisa have decided to stay longer in Scotland to reconnect. Jessie thinks the wedding should be cancelled and decides the wedding is off. The others try to convince Jessie to change her mind. Marlon and Sam are blind drunk in The Woolpack. Charity is horrified to see them drinking beer straight from the beer pulls. Gabby confronts Jacob and is further confused when he asks her to forget everything that happened last night. The security guard informs Bob that his car his been illegally parked and has been towed. Bernice accuses Jacob of using Gabby and David assures her he will have words with Jacob. Bob opens a present, a watch. He phones a pawnbrokers. Kerry refuses to speak to Dan but Diane forces them to talk. David throws Marlon and Sam out of the shop. Jacob thinks his first time should have been with Maya and she is left worried when he tells her he can't do any of this and walks out. Amelia is delighted when Kerry returns to Dale View. Marlon and Sam continue their search for beer in the back of a brewery truck, which has been left open. Jessie is touched when April says if she could choose her family, she would choose this one, and the wedding is her favourite Christmas present. Marlon and Sam have passed out in the back of the van and locks it up. The Drayman complains to Charity about the drive to Bristol before driving off, unaware that Sam and Marlon have stowed away in the van. Cast Regular cast *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce ''(uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast *Santa - Howard Crossley *Security Guard - Duggal Ram *Drayman - Howard Chadwick Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Exterior *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen, living room *Hotten General Hospital - Children's ward, carpark *The Woolpack - Bar, back hallway *Mill Cottage - Driveway *Wishing Well Cottage - Kitchen/living room *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon, entranceway *Dale Head - Living room Notes *A delivery man who delivers a package to Eric Pollard is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *This was the last episode to credit Kate Brooks as the producer as an individual, following Laura Shaw joining her on the panel in the next episode. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes